


Sometimes It's The Simple Words That Mean So Much

by iseult1124



Series: Tumblr Bits and Bobs [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Darlin Collection, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/pseuds/iseult1124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My humble offering to the <a href="http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/darlin-collection">darlin collection tag</a> on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sometimes It's The Simple Words That Mean So Much

**Author's Note:**

> My humble offering to the [darlin collection tag](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/darlin-collection) on tumblr

_Darlin’_. It’s such a simple word, but it can hold so much meaning. It can easily be twisted into something condescending, nasty, with the right twist of emphasis; a look in the eye, or even just pronouncing the ‘g’ at the end.  
  
But said with such reverence, tenderness - _heart_ \- and there’s no question that those six little letters pack a punch. A good punch.  
  
He’s been called pet names before; primarily by his short term flings, that were generally ended by mutual agreement because they just didn’t _fit_ together.  
  
‘Baby', ‘Honey’, and ‘Hun’ were the popular ones - words that never bothered him at the time (not that he was crazy about them either; they weren’t doing anyone any harm, so there was no point in saying anything), but looking back on them now, now that he’s _darlin’_ , they grate on his nerves.  
  
There must have been pet names when he was a small child, but he doesn’t remember them. There is a last little shred of hope that someone has cared for him, loved him, his entire life - that this isn’t his first real experience or understanding of being loved - that refuses to die, and he will fight tooth and nail to keep it.  
  
And he will fight tooth and nail to keep this too. This feeling he gets every time he hears that soft _darlin’_ wrapped in a slow Southern drawl, paired with gleaming hazel eyes. It’s a similar feeling to one he experienced only once before - and he sometimes wonders how much the man in front of him had to do with that. After all, he was there too, stepping off that shuttle into their new reality.  
  
Yes, _darlin’_ means many things to Jim, but of all the meanings, the most important is _I am home, I belong, I am loved_.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Feel free to drop by my [my ask box](http://docoflaherty.tumblr.com/ask) and leave me a prompt - if we're both very lucky it'll get the writing juices flowing!


End file.
